


DESK.

by entrxpy



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, MISTREATMENT OF A DESK, PWP, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrxpy/pseuds/entrxpy





	

Side notes; Cameron and Jacob are already in an established relationship. 

"Jacob.." Cameron began as he looked at his shorter friend to his life. 

"Hmm?" Jacob hummed absently without taking his eyes off the screen, hence not seeing the strange look in Cameron's eyes. 

"It's after midnight and you're playing Xbox. Let's just..take a break." Cameron continued, keeping his voice even. 

Jacob tore his eyes away from the TV screen, pausing the game. "Is Cameron tired?" He asked, his tone was polite enough. 

Cameron shrugged innocently,"A little. I'll be fine after a little something to wake me up." Jacob looked at him then the screen as if he was calculating the possibility of any game requests he might get in the few minutes they'd take for a short break. But then the possibility of having something sweet from the kitchen was very appealing at the moment. Besides, he hadn't had a decent game request in forever. And if by some miracle he got a decent game request, he'd miss it.  
Having made his decision, Jacob got out of his chair and stretched. 

"Alright then. Let's go to the kitchen." Jacob turned and started to walk when he noticed that Cameron wasn't following him, he stopped and looked back. He saw Cameron had not moved from this place, but merely stood up. Jacob inclined his head inquiringly and murmured, "Cameron?"

The corners of Cameron's mouth quirked a fraction, and before Jacob knew what was happening, Cameron pulled him back with such force that Jacob stumbled as Cameron moved forward, catching him in his waiting arms. Jacob grabbed Cameron's shoulders for support as he gained his balance and shot the teen an irritated look. "What was tha...?!" The rest of his question died as Cameron pulled him into a kiss.  
Cameron pulled away a fraction and whispered on Jacob's still open mouth, "I wasn't referring to a coffee break, Jake." He pulled Jacob back into a kiss, who had just gotten over his shock, now wound his arms around Cameron and clawed his partner's back. His eyes closed, and he scarcely noticed Cameron moving them somewhere, without break the contact of their battling mouths. 

"Omphf," Jacob grunted as his lower back of his desk. Cameron's hands then came loose from his shoulders and slide their way down to the back of his thighs just under his ass, where they grasped at the denim covered skin, lifting Jacob a few inches off the ground and making him sit on the edge. Jacob gasped, half-wondering what was happening but not caring, and keeping his attention on their kiss that was getting wilder every second. 

Cameron pulled away and took Jacob's face between his now free hands, Jacob panted as he looked deepening into his brown eyes. Without a word, Cameron leaned in closer - slowly - opening his mouth and Jacob did the same and let out a sigh as their tongues once again engaged in their battle. 

Cameron lowered his other hand to Jacob's lower back and slid him forward on the desk, making their crotches come into contact with each other. Jacob gasped and clutched the back of Cameron's shirt tighter. He felt his partner's hardness and ground his own against it. 

Cameron pulled away, making Jacob whine in protest. He then pulled down the hair still in his grip, exposing Jacob's throat as his head went with Cameron's hold and Cameron began nibbling at his neck. 

"Uhn. Ah.. Ca- Cameron." Jacob panted. The hand on his back snaked around and was now unbuttoning the loose jeans. 

Jacob barely heard his fly being unzipped as Cameron's tongue and teeth bit and sucked down the side of his neck to his shoulder. Jacob could only clutch at the other man's shirt tighter and tighter that his knuckles were going white, pant and gasp. 

"Nn- Ah..!" Jacob gasped as he felt a hand cover his cloth covered erection and started to rub. "Cameron... Uhgnn, Camer- ah..!" The hand in his hair pulled again, dragging him to lie on the desk. He got confused as his arms were pulled away from their cold. The lips that were against his also disappeared, disorienting Jacob more and he almost sat up to protest, but then hands began pulling his pants and boxers together. Jacob sighed as he touched himself, his erection now hard, pained and needing a release. 

"Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Jacob heard Cameron murmur. He could only groan as a response.  
Jacob gasped as he felt a bite on his inner thigh. Cameron's tongue then traveled up and dragged its way slowly up the underside of Jacob's cock, passing over the slack fingers bring pried off. Jacob's back arched as a hot tongue leisurely licked his slit, tasting the pre-cum that had been leaking out.

"Hngnn..Ah-! Ca- Cameron! More..." Jacob panted and gasped as he was thoroughly licked and nibbled on. His hands made their way into Cameron's hair, his fingers running along his scalp. Cameron then stopped his teasing and put the suffering erection into his mouth, making Jacob moan. 

Cameron swirled his tongue around and around, tasting every inch of his lover's cock. He heard wanton grunts and gasps and repeated whatever he did when he heard them loudest. He hummed, knowing that it would drive Jacob more to the edge, earning him a sharp thrust, making the erection go deeper into his mouth, which he readily complied. 

Jacob was panting, hard, fast. He was close. He gripped Cameron's hair and pushed himself into his mouth. 

Cameron felt the roots of his hair nearly being pulled out. He gripped Jacob's hips to keep them from moving too much as he sucked and pumped. He dug his fingernails into Jacob's skin and gave him a hard suck and made him scream out his name, as spurts of hot liquid shot down his throat. 

 

Jacob was panting. He was limp. He could only dazedly watch as Cameron straighten up from between his legs and wiped drops of his cum from the corners of his mouth. He smirked at Jacob, and leaned down on him, placing both hands on either side of his head. Jacob glanced up at the brown eyes looking down on him. "Did you like that, Jake?" Cameron teased. 

Jacob could only stare. Without thinking, he reached up and took Cameron by the collar, dragging him down to him, where he was kissed deeply, as arms went around him and his own hands buried themselves in his lover's hair. 

When they finally pulled away, Jacob caressed the other's cheek. "You haven't cum yet," Jacob stated. Cameron smiled, nuzzled against Jacob's neck and softly whispered, "You'' take care of that for me, won't you?" Jacob slightly nodded his head and turned towards the mouth that was nibbling the side of his neck and took it inside his mouth again as his hands worked their way down Cameron's body and found their way to the button and fly of his jeans. 

Jacob made quick of unfastening and unzipping the article and turned his head away to end the kiss that was getting out of his control. He smiled at Cameron's flushed face and now seemingly darker eyes. He hands went back up the sides of the younger man and firmly placed them on Cameron's chest, gently pushing him off. Cameron back away as Jacob slid off the desk and stood in front of him.

"Would you... like me to return a favor or do you just want to fuck me?" Jacob asked, smiling innocently. 

Cameron's half-lidded eyes slightly widened at the question. Oh, he wanted to fuck him of course .. but Jacob had such a talented mouth.

Jacob knowingly smiled and hooked his thumbs over Cameron's pants and boxers. "Both it is then." 

Jacob dragged the jeans off Light's legs as he went down to kneel with his face in front of his crotch, which was already up from their earlier activities. Jacob looked up at Cameron and saw his partner breathing shallowly in anticipation. Jacob flicked his tongue at the tip of his lover's length, making Cameron hiss in response. Jacob smiled and without further delay bowed his head and fully took Cameron into his mouth, swirling his tongue and coating every inch with saliva. Cameron groaned and swayed his hips forward and back in tune with Jacob's sucking. both knew it was going to take a lot for Cameron to come, so after a few minutes when Jacob was satisfied that Cameron's member was slick, he slowly took the length from his mouth and stood up to face Cameron. 

Cameron's face was flushed and his eyes were almost black. He was panting hard, and he was grinding his teeth as if keeping himself from screaming. Oh, how Jacob knew that look. Without a word, Jacob turned around which was Cameron's cue to grab Jacob's lips and bend him over the desk in front of him as he slowly slid into the hot entrance. Jacob groaned and spread his legs wider, leaning his forearms on the best for support. Cameron thrust into him slowly, still sane enough to let him get used to the penetration. But Jacob knew this isn't what Cameron wanted, what he needed. He pushed his hips back and forth and gasped as he created the tempo he knew would bring them both the pleasure they craved. Cameron understood and held Jacob more firmly, assuredly making him bruise in the morning, and slammed into Jacob without any restraint. 

Jacob gasped in pain-pleasure as Cameron pumped in and out of him. soon, Cameron found Jacob's sweet spot making Jacob arch his back and cry out.  
Cameron leaned down into Jacob and breathed into his neck with every thrust. Cameron's right hand once again snaked down to Jacobs' torso and found its way to Jacobs neglected length and began to pump it in sync with his thrust. "Cameron!" Jacob yelped. "Fas-ter." He murmured. 

Cameron knew he couldn't last much longer, he was determined to make Jacob cum with him. 

Not too long after, Jacob stuttered across his words. "Ughnn.. Ca- Cameron! I'm -- .." 

They both came in sync. 

 

 

Cameron smirked. He bent down and cleaned away any evidence of their activities. Jacob stood naked and watched quietly, quite in a lethargic state. When he was finished, Cameron silently gathered up their clothing and tossed it off into a corner, not really caring for it. He placed a quick, soft kiss on Jacob's lips. Before Jacob could react, Cameron swooped him into his arms, carrying him bridal style into their room. 

"Cameron..?" 

"You don't have enough energy to keep playing games." He said in a dull tone.  
Jacob sighed and hooked his arm around Cameron's neck and snuggled into his lover's arms. "You're right." 

When they reached their bedroom, Cameron paused after he kicked the door closed.

"Hey, Jacob..."

"Yes, Cameron?"

"Don't you think we need a bath?" 

"Eh..?" Jacob looked at Cameron's stoic face.

"..." Cameron quirked a suggestive brow. 

Jacob started and after a few moments, an oh-you-have-such-a-dirty-mind smile appeared on his lips. 

 

THIS WAS SO AWKWARD TO WRITE


End file.
